1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise hoop, and more specifically to an exercise hoop which is inexpensive to manufacture, is variably weighted, and provides a user both audible and physical rhythms.
2. Description of Related Art
Exercise hoops, such as hula hoops, have been popular for many years as they provide interesting and effective ways to exercise muscles of the waist. A conventional exercise hoop shown in FIG. 6 comprises a plurality of large solid balls, a plurality of small solid balls, and a cord. The large and small balls each define a bore through which the cord extends and are alternately disposed thereon. However, two respective molds are required to produce the large and small balls which pushes up the cost of the hoop. Furthermore, the weights of the large and small balls are fixed, thereby limiting the range of hoops available to users. That is, a beginner in using such a hoop may require a first weight. Then later, after acquiring a degree of skill, the user requires a second weight. Finally, after becoming an expert in using the hoop, the user will need a third weight hoop. The multiple molds required to produce the different weights of large and small balls further add to the manufacturing, cost of the hoops. It is also found that the solid large and small balls lack stimulating rhythm both in sound and motion
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a variably weighted exercise hoop to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a variably weighted exercise hoop comprising a plurality of hollow large balls, a plurality of plugs respectively inserted in the periphery of the balls, and a cord extending through the combined balls and plugs. Each ball contains therein a fixed weight of pellets which permits the overall weight of the exercise hoop to be varied by the manufacturer so as to meet different demands of customers. The pellets are sealed in the balls by the plugs, and provide audible and physical rhythms for a user as the hoop rotates.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken alone or in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an exercise hoop in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of part of the exercise hoop in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view of a first embodiment showing the configuration of a plug between two balls of the exercise hoop in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view of a second embodiment showing the configuration of the plug between two balls of the exercise hoop in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view of a third embodiment showing the configuration of the plug between two balls of the exercise hoop in accordance with the present invention; and
FIG. 6 is a perspective view of a conventional exercise hoop.